The Myth
by edwardzastalker
Summary: Edward never came back. Bella has a new coven of all different kinds of mythical creatures. When she meets the Cullens again, what will happen? With help from ADHDs.Beloved
1. Chapter 1

The Myth

"It takes a couple seconds to say Hello, but forever to say Goodbye." [Unknown]

BPOV

I was 2 in the morning, and I was hunting, just out of lack of something better to do, I suppose.

"Bella?" I turned to see Payton. She's 5, the youngest in our clan. She doesn't age physically or mentally, so although technically she's around 43 years old, she's stuck at the innocent age of 5. She was a hybrid, a mix between a witch and a shape shifter (shitch was what Austin wanted to call it, but I said no). She had jet black hair that went down to her lower back, big eyes the color of peaches, a soft mix of red, orange, and yellow. The colors of a witch. She was able to phase into a dove, as this was the animal that her father's ancestor chose. I never understood that, really. I mean, a dove? I gathered her up in my arms.

"Sweetie, what are you doing awake?" I stroked her dark hair.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream." She rapped her tiny hands around my neck, but I had gone stiff. As another witch trait, Payton's dreams tend to come true, and a bad dream meant a bad future.

"What was it about?" She shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I nodded. It wasn't good to push her. She would probably tell Joseph or Bunny later on, I would hear it from them them.

"OK Payton. Let's get you back to bed." I put her down and we walked hand and hand back towards the house, the moonlight shining on my face. I opened the back door quietly and we tip-toed through the kitchen and into the living room, where Bunny was sleeping on the couch. I frowned. What's wrong with the bed in her room? I tip-toed over and clawed her dagger out of her hands, setting it on the coffee table. Bunny, despite her girlish name, is a complete demon. She's a vampire slayer and a hell of one, despite the fact that she's blind. She was born blind, which is most likely why her parents gave her up. One morning she appeared on our doorstep, a crying baby with a note pinned to her blanket reading:

_This is Bunny. She is a Vampire Slayer. Please take care of her._

To this day we have no idea where she came from, or how her parents found (or even knew about) us. You see, my family is a Myth, which, in the world of magical creatures, is told as a myth. We are a small collection of very powerful magical creatures, all of different species. Austin is a child of the moon, Bunny is a vampire slayer, Joseph is a ghost, Daniel is a shape shifter, Violet is a witch, Payton is a halfbreed (witch/shape shifter), and I am a vampire. As you can tell we have a wide range of people to take care of, and many different needs. Such as, I need blood, Bunny needs food, Joseph doesn't really eat much at all, and Violet, well, she'll eat just about anything; plus there's Daniel, who eats enough to feed 5 small armies. Lucky me.

When we found Joseph he was a ghost, like as he is now. But he was trying to get back at all the people who killed him, and who killed his family. You see two days before he was about to turn 6 in 1941 the Nazis came barging down his door, and took him and his parents to a camp. He had to spent his 6th birthday in a Nazi camp. Two weeks after that he got gassed and died. He didn't know what happened to his parents, but he has never seen them after that. He still has the tattoo of the numbers on his arm.

When you die not of natural causes, you can have the choice to come back to the earth, or you could lay under ground forever. Joseph chose to come back as a ghost. We found him right before he was just about to kill innocent man.

"Bella, Bella, Come quick!" I heard Austin call.

"Coming Austin," I screamed from across the house probably waking everyone up. I ran to his room, and of course it _had_ to be the very last room in the hall way. I turned on a light and looked around the room to see what was wrong. "Yes what is it Austin?" I asked in a sweetish voice.

"I got bored and I wanted someone to talk to! I thought since you were already up, you would be perfect!" Of course there's nothing he would rather do than talk to me at 2:30 in the morning.

"YOU MADE ME WAKE UP THE HOUSEHOLD SO THAT YOU COULD BE SOCIAL? Go back to be Austin it's 2:30 in the morning!" Maybe I was being to harsh on him and yelling at him. Why couldn't he have talked to the other guy in his room. You know Daniel. Even though Daniel was 19, and he was 17, they could still socialize, and maybe without waking the whole house up.

I walked out of his room, and went down the hall to my room. I slip off my jeans, and my tee shirt, and throw on a old night gown. I fell lightly in to my bed, sighing. Sometimes I sill wished I could sleep. Escape to dream world. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but they can be such a handful sometimes. I heard a whimper from my door way, and I sat up to see Joseph standing in the doorway, Payton at his side.

Payton and Joseph were best friends, did everything together. Of course Joseph was a little more mature than her, given as over time he could actually mature, but he never really got past the age of 6. He still loved to play in the mud and sing silly songs about apple trees and things. Him and Payton just clicked, like real brother and sister.

"Bella, can we sleep in your room tonight? Payton's still shaken up about her dream." Joseph said. Payton was hiding behind Joseph's slightly taller form.

"Sure. Come here you two." They crawled into my bed next to each other, me hugging them. Payton yawned and was instantly asleep, but Joey stayed awake.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Did Payton tell you what her dream was about?" Joey knew that Payton's dreams came true.

"No. She said she didn't want to talk about it." I crossed my legs and he came to sit in my lap.

"There are new vampires in Forks, moving here. You know that big white house at the end of the road?" I froze. That was the Cullens' house...

"Yes..."

"Well they're moving there. 7 of them." As he finished Violet came rushing into the room, in her pajamas, a tank top and sweat pants. Her hair was messed up and her Peach eyes disturbed.

"Bella! I dreamed about vampires! 7 of them moving to the white--" I cut her off.

"I know. Payton dreamed about it too." She straitened. It was very rare for two witches to dream of the same thing on the same night.

"Really? It must be important." I knew Violet knew who they were, she was the only one in the family who did. She found me as a new born and read my past. I made her promise not to tell anyone else in the family, and though I wish I could, I cant and could never work up the guts. She knows about how Ed-_he _left me, leaving me helpless just enough for Victoria to bite me... Thank god Jake was there, or else she would have killed me.

I cant talk to Jake anymore; my family cant reveal ourselves. Any mythical creature we meet ends up with an erased memory. Over and over I have thought of just strait out telling him, talking to him. Telling him I'm alive, in a sense. I need my best friend back.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.......

(Bella meets the Cullens again)

I am so happy I don't have to go to school, I remember how much Edward hated going to school over, and over, and over again. I just had to go to high school for 4 normal years, like a normal kid, even though I'm not, but that's OK. Lucky me... All I really have to do (and wanted to, for that matter) is sit around and play my music.... we did whatever we wanted to. I just kept them in line, kept them out of a lawsuit. I actually let them get in trouble one time, they ended up in jail... Well just Austin, Daniel and Violet but it was still pretty funny. It took all the money in my pocket to bail them out and all the magic Violet and Payton had to make them forget they ever saw us. Turns out that it's illegal to drive around blindfolded over the speed limit while drunk... (well I guess I knew that. They didn't... I wanted to see their faces when the cops pulled them over...) I mean we're magical creatures, it's not like we were going to hurt anyone!

I laughed at the memory and grabbed my guitar, strumming my favorite song; who knew, by P!NK.

You took my hand

You showed me how

You promised me you'd be around

Uh huh

That's right

I took your words

And I believed

In everything

You said to me

Yeah huh

That's right

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong

I know better

Cause you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Remember when we were such fools

And so convinced and just too cool

Oh no

No no

I wish I could touch you again

I wish I could still call you friend

I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now

'fore they're long gone

I guess I just didn't know how

I was all wrong

They knew better

Still you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

Until we

Until we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend

What happened

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong and

That last kiss

I'll cherish

Until we meet again

And time makes

It harder

I wish I could remember

But I keep

Your memory

You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew

My darling

My darling

Who knew

My darling

I miss you

My darling

Who knew

Who knew

I used to cry when I sang that song, but now I just smile. Not because I'm happy, or crazy... But it seems like that one smile after that one song, holding hands with my family, rolling all together with my music, are the small things that keep me alive. If that's what you want to call me, I mean I am a vampire, and I maybe alive, but I have no idea if someone would call me that, or I am just crazy.

"Bella, I'm starving!" Payton complained. She's usually not the one to complain, but I guess if there was anything that she would complain about it would be food. She doesn't eat much but when she's hungry, it means that she IS HUNGRY!!!!

"OK sweety, lets go get some food at the market, and you can pick something that you would like to eat, OK?"

"OK," she said. I could tell she was really hungry, buy the tone in her voice. Wait what time is it? Did anyone have any breakfast? I look at my watch, UT-oh, it was 10:00 am, no wonder Payton was hungry.

"GUYS, I'm going on a run to the grocery store anybody want anything?"

"I do!"

"I do!"

"I do!"

"I do!"

"I do!"

"I do!" They all said in there little sweet voices, including Payton.

"If everyone wants something, than we are going on a grocery run, and every body is coming! Wait Daniel, what time do you have to go to work?" I thought he had to be at work by 11:00 am, but maybe that's just me???

"11:00 am. Why?"

"Just wondering, because it is about 10:05 right now." His work is about 30 minutes away, he works as a doctors assistant.

"OK, I guess I can't go on the grocery run, I'll just take the other car." He had a tone in his voice like he was so happy that he didn't have to the grocery store. He left than we left. We went in a car that could hold 7 but only 5 of us were going.

When we got there Payton ran in and ran up and down all of the aisles, than runs back to me.

"Bella, we have a little problem!"

"Yes honey, what's wrong?"

"I just saw the Cullens." Why would the Cullens be at the supper market? They don't even eat.

"Well honey, lets just get some food. Maybe we won't run into them."


End file.
